1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to computer systems for large-scale data analytics and, more specifically, to computer systems for evaluating geographic variations in the effects of content distributed over networks on driving visits to geographic places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geolocation analytics platforms are generally used to understand human behavior. Such systems map data about places to geographic locations and then this mapping is used to analyze patterns in human behavior based on people's presence in those geographic locations. For example, researchers may use such systems to understand patterns in health, educational, crime, or political outcomes in geographic areas. And some companies use such systems to understand the nature of their physical locations, analyzing, for instance, the demographics of customers who visit their stores, restaurants, or other facilities. Some companies use such systems to measure and understand the results of TV advertising campaigns, detecting changes in the types of customers who visit stores following a campaign. Some companies use geolocation analytics platforms to target content to geolocations, e.g., selecting content like business listings, advertisements, billboards, mailings, restaurant reviews, and the like, based on human behavior associated with locations to which the content is directed. In many contexts, location can be a useful indicator of human behavior.